Why Quidditch is such a Glorious sport by:
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: Lily is writing an arical for the Qryfindor Girls Mangazine. it includes all the exstreamly hot guys that play Quidditch...will Lily regreat putting James in there? read to find out...oneshot cute and fluffy. enjoy. rating to be safe only minor kissing.


A/N: ok another oneshot. I just can't help myself. the italics are the artical...incase your slow...hehe...jk.

**The reason Quidditch is such a Glorious sport. By: Lily Evans**

_Quidditch is a glorious sport. Besides the fact it's extremely entertaining to watch and extremely thrilling, it also produces some of the hottest boys to ever grace Hogwarts' grounds._

_For instance, Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Captain and keeper, even if he isn't the brightest crayon in the bunch he most defiantly makes up for it in looks. He is tall, standing at about 6ft. He has light brown hair cut to his brow. His hazel eyes are bright and funny. He is no eye sore._

_Another example would be Daniel Wood, the Ravenclaw Captain and seeker, he is also smart to boot. He has brown hair cut short and slightly messy, he isn't exceptionally tall about 5'8, he has light blue eyes that pierce your own with silent intensity. He is defiantly considered eye candy by most of the female population._

_Next would come Sirius Black, one of the Griffindor beaters, he stands at 6'1, he has long black hair that always looks elegant, and mysterious gray eyes. His smile is full of laughter, he is also part of the famous Marauders the group of pranksters that seem to be the most popular guys at Hogwarts. Sirius defiantly makes the hot guy cut, (ask all his admirers)._

&&&

"Lily you missed one" said my best friend, Arabella Figg, from behind me, as she was reading over my shoulder.

"Who?" I asked scrunching my brows in thought.

She nodded her head over to where James Potter was studying at one of the tables in the Griffindor common room. His eyes were scanning over the book, his lips moving unconsciously along with the words, his long fingers running through his messy ebony locks.

"I can't put him in there Bella!" I exclaimed staring lustfully at the handsome boy.

"Why ever not?" she asked, knowing perfectly well why not.

"It hurts too much" I said softly, you see I have been in extreme denial over my feelings for James. I love him. Although I didn't realize it until recently and it seems as if he has given up hope in ever getting me. so I hurt whenever I think of how I turned him down for three years and know that I realize I like him back I will never have another chance.

I sighed, "Just write what you see" Bella said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

So I continued my article for the Griffindor girls' Magazine.

&&&

_And last but defiantly not least we have James Potter, the Griffindor Captain and star chaser. He's tall standing at 6'2, his black hair standing up wildly; his chocolate colored eyes sparkle with warmth. He has a grin that makes girls weak in the knees. His muscles stand out from under his t-shirts. James Potter is hot, and for this we thank Quidditch._

&&&

"Hey Lily" I heard a male voice from behind me, and I turned around only to see James Potter running up to me.

"Hey James" I said blushing

"I have a question for you" he said, his eyes staring deeply into mine, and I was captivated by their deepness.

"Yes" I breathed

"Do you think I am hot" he said, a smirk taking over his face, his eyes filling with laughter.

I tore away from his gaze, "what ever gave you that idea" I snapped, turning on my heel and continuing to walk to charms, cursing Bella for making me include him in that stupid article.

"This gave me the idea" he said waving a copy of the newly printed magazine in front of my face.

"Curse Bella!" I yelled stomping down the hall once again.

"You didn't answer my question Lily" he said

"YES!" I screamed turning around and looking up at his face, "I think your bloody gorgeous, everything about you, from your crooked smile to your messy hair! There, now please stop bothering me!" I turned yet again and began practically running down the hallway.

But I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back around. I looked up into the deep brown eyes of James, they had suddenly turned from playful to dead serious in about two seconds, yet again I was captivated by their sheer beauty.

He leaned down to my ear, "I think you're gorgeous too" he whispered; it gave me chills down my spine. He pulled back to face me, our lips centimeters apart. My lips ached to connect with his, he waited a few seconds and whispered, "I am waiting on you" I looked up at him through my lashes.

And I came up to meet his lips; they were everything I imagined and more, we slowly kissed as we both didn't want the moment to end, it was passionate and sensual, but sweet at the same time. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms, my head was spinning, and everything was dissolving except for James and me. The moment came to an end as we had to pull back for air; the world suddenly came back into focus. We grinned at each other a silent agreement being filled.

Then we heard it the bell, we were late for class.

James and I took off running down the hall, hand in hand.

I have to remember to thank Bella later.

oh and Quidditch!

FIN

A/N: did you like it? oh and i wont be posting anything or doing much on fan fiction for most of the summer its so jammed packed i dunnno what im gunna do! but i haven't abandoned the site. just taking a summer break! ;)


End file.
